


[Podfic] An Endless Circle

by nickelmountain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, POV Character of Color, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip eats oatmeal with the sugar dinosaur eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Endless Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilostmyshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Endless Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684955) by [michelleSorta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleSorta/pseuds/michelleSorta). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/AgentsofShieldAnEndlessCircle_zpsbfe1ce10.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:14:30 

**[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/h69nwdh8co0gtg71hr03) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/sgfi5026mzzwbmdwde1g)**

_Streaming available through mp3 link_


End file.
